To transport goods a vehicle like a car, a van or a truck is often used. Additionally or alternatively a trailer with or without a load carrier section can be used. As a utility trailer, it is meant a towable device that includes a load carrier platform. A trailer means a towable device that does not include a fixed load carrier platform. It is known to exist utility trailers with a tilt to tilt the load carrier section. With the help of tilt a part of the utility trailer, as an example the load carrier section can be arranged at an angle to the ground, thus aiding the loading of the device with wheels. Additionally the tilt eases unloading of the load. The tilt causes that the load platform or corresponding other arrangement creates a support force to the load that is targeted perpendicular to the load carrying platform, essentially partly backwards. In this situation a tilted trailer is arranged to transfer the load backwards. The load can be loaded to the trailer for example by an interchangeable platform unit. Some of trucks are equipped with devices to load interchangeable platform units and some with hydraulic lifter devices. With the aid of a hydraulic lifter the load can be lifted and moved in relation to a transport device.
Specifically built utility trailers with or without hood can be used to transport or to store equipment. For example boats, jet skis, snow mobiles, motor cycles, ATV vehicles and/or stalls can be transported or stored. An utility trailer can be equipped with a tilt and winch, thus allowing even heavy equipment to be pulled on the trailer. It may be more difficult to unload the load from the trailer because the winch cannot be used for unloading.
Typically the load carrier section in the utility trailer is positioned between the wheels and vertically above the wheel axle. In this situation the load carrier is rather high, thus making the loading quite difficult. The load carrier size cannot be changed very much. The load can be bigger than the load carrier. As an example the front and/or the back panel can be opened to transport long load. The tow bar load should be according to the regulations. Within the known technology the tow bar load changes generally in relation to how the load happens to be set on the load carrier.
Solutions are known where separate load carrier is pulled to the transport device to transport the load. The load can be arranged on to the load carrier. In known solutions the loading of the transport vehicle necessitates that the transport vehicle is set parallel to the interchangeable platform, in other words, so that the load carrier is parallel to the load transport vehicle. Also the unloading of the interchangeable platform takes place parallel to the transport vehicle. In several known solutions the load carrier is unloaded from the transport vehicle by tilt mechanism as described earlier. In that scenario the load carrier is moved backwards off the transport vehicle by using tilt only so much that the edge of the load carrier hits the ground. After this the load transport device has to be moved out of the way to facilitate rest of the unloading.